Criminal Act
Normally, breaking the law for one's own gain would be associated with the criminal element, such as the street punks who robbed Shuto or the carjackers he stopped as Ratman. However, those within the Hero Association have also been found to be guilty of committing such acts. Since these acts would bring bad press to the Association, they are normally covered up and/or blamed on the criminals, but that does not always mean that the perpetrators get off scott-free. Futhermore, committing a crime is also a way to become demoted in rank or more likely lose one's Hero's License entirely. One major criminal act among the heroes was during the After Hero Awards Arc in which the Gem Unit of PRISMMAN got into a fight with each other, thereby causing a fire and endangering the public. Though the incident was later covered up, Ruby Red did admit to his wrongdoing and was willing to give up his Hero's License. Whether or not that had occurred has yet to be revealed. Another criminal act was with Ankaiser, who had actually turned off the hotel's sprinkler system, in order to look more heroic once he captured Ratman. A blatant endangerment of the public would have certainly gotten Ankaiser's license revoked if others knew about it. Teramishi and Takaki would be guilty of embezzlement and illegal experimentation, when they diverted funds and resources to support their own activities to re-create the S Gene for profit. Letting loose the Hero Killers on the streets would definitely qualify as public endangerment. Shiki Kazamori might also qualify for committing criminal acts as he did kidnap Rio Kizaki and attempted to kill Ratman. Fortunately, no charges were pressed against him and he has since reformed. Kadoyama Press, which is controlled by the Hero Association, may also be guilty of libel, as most criminal acts done by the heroes, are blamed on the criminals and Ratman. The incident involving G9 is another example of a criminal act in which he was hired by a drug lord to fight other heroes. Working for a known criminal would most certainly have had G9's Hero License revoked, and since he has not been seen since, we can only assume that was the case. As always, the incident was covered up and the damage was blamed on the criminals. Possibly the most major event is during the Hero Booster Arc in which several low-ranking heroes go on a rampage and begin rioting in the streets, putting both the public and the Hero Association's reputation in extreme danger. At the end of this storyline, it is quite possible that several of the heroes had lost their licenses and the incident itself may not be covered up completely. Trivia *Ironically, the only criminal act that Ratman can be guilty of is breaking and entering into the Kizaki Mansion , (twice), which is a minor offense in comparison to the other crimes committed by the Heroes and Villians. *IS-KA is another example of a Hero performing a criminal act since he is the instigator of the Hero Booster event that causes the other heroes to go berserk, (technically this would be considered as inciting a riot and public endangerment). Category:Ranking Demotion